ACO: AYA
by thewomanwhosoldtheworld
Summary: Missing scenes taken from Aya's POV pre, during and post AC: Origins. Featuring Aya, Bayek and Khemu.


A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing if you do.

Summary: Missing scenes taken from Aya's POV pre, during and post AC: Origins. Featuring Aya, Bayek and Khemu.

**ACO: AYA**

**Aya's Last Memory**

Aya smiles as she walks into his room. Bayek has promised to take Khemu hunting but she wants to spend some time with her son before Bayek rises with the sun.

"Khemu." He slowly wakes, he groans as he rolls over.

"Mother?"

"Come on wake up, I have something to show you." Khemu struggles to his feet and follows his mother out the door. Aya stops by the hay near their house and sits down.

"I saw a grey Heron."

"Bennu?!" Khemu's eyes suddenly widen, the young boy now wide awake.

"Yes. Bennu." She says with a chuckle. She reaches to her pouch at her side and pulls out a feather.

"This is for you. Bennu left it near our horse."

"What does this mean?" Khemu asks in awe as he takes the feather off his mother.

What does that mean? She remembers asking her aunt Herit one day after discovering the symbol of Bennu in an old scroll from Heliopolis. She was always wanting to learn more in her younger years and her aunt had always been ready to satisfy her niece's thirst for knowledge.

"It's a symbol of rebirth. Bennu means to rise in brilliance. You may come back from your trip with your papa a little changed my son but I want it to be for the better. I always want the best for you Khemu." Aya says softly as she pulls him towards her. They sit side by side on the hay, her arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"I love you." Khemu says as they watch the sun rise across Siwa.

"I will always love you my son." She whispers as she kisses his head.

**Aya's Last Smile**

Aya lies next to Bayek as the sun sets, she cannot sleep. The Snake is dead and yet... it brings her no peace.

_Am I being punished_? She wonders as she looks to the stars. She takes Bayek's hand in hers.

She frowns and turns on her side, speaking for the first time since Bayek told her the news of the death of The Snake. They are both naked, but it is not a cool night and she has become numb to all feeling of late.

"Your hand..." she pulls his hand up between them touching the area where his finger used to be.

"The price of vengeance." He responds.

"No."

Bayek frowns.

"No?"

"We've lost... we've lost so much Bayek. Whatever becomes of us, I cannot lose you as well." She says to him, her hand now slowly moving down the side of his face tenderly.

"You will not lose me. I will follow you to the Duat Aya." His voice is soft, but his statement is meaningful. She already knows this but she needed to hear it once more, she smiles for the first time since...

She leans forward and kisses Bayek aggressively pushing all other thoughts out of her mind.

**Aya's Last Goodbye**

Amunet rides into Siwa, it is not much different since she was last here except _he_ is gone.

_He's gone_... she received news of Bayek's death one month ago, she found the fastest ship available and immediately sailed for Egypt. In the last letter she received from him he said he was returning to Siwa, his body could no longer carry the price of their mission. He would protect Siwa once more as it's Medjay until he was ready to travel to the Duat.

She was told by Ahmose, the son of a healer Bayek once assisted and remained in contact with, through a letter that he had died saving a son of Siwa from bandits that had killed his mother and burned down their home.

It takes Amunet to sunrise to ride to the cave just outside of Siwa where he had instructed Ahmose he wanted his body to be entombed.

She stood outside the cave and takes it in.

_I love you, be my wife_... tears fall from her eyes as she walks through the cave until she eventually finds him.

"Bayek, my love." She says as she runs her hand across the engravings on his sarcophagus.

She falls to her knees beside him, her hand still touching him, or what is left of him to touch.

"I have missed you. A piece of me was taken with our son. I could not be Aya anymore, I could not be your wife even though you yearned for her. We shall be made whole again in the Duat." She stands up and leans down to lightly kiss his sarcophagus.

"We will be together again soon my love. I shall dream of the day I embrace you and Khemu again." She wipes the tears from her cheeks and turns to leave, stopping at the entrance briefly. She glances over her shoulder.

"Rest now Bayek."


End file.
